The Three Of Them
by HHB-733
Summary: When Mark and Luke first met Giselle and how they started together. (Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

They were both dark, twisted in all the same ways, but Luke was different than his brother. Mark was quiet and each time Giselle wondered if he'd be up for all they talked about, he acted and it relieved her. Luke always took action first, though he was far more confident and boastful about it. He had no limits, no specified comfort zone; it was all his. He was arrogant and assertive. Mark operated in the shadows, quietly biding his time and his actions seemed like those of his brother, but were all his.

There was no leader, although Luke often thought he was; they functioned as a team, as a pack with the same mind and the same thoughts.

When Giselle first met them, they took her along for a kill. Luke had picked the woman and he seduced her; it hadn't surprised Giselle that he took point on this over Mark.

Luke was electrifying. Heads turned to him wherever he went. He poured his energy into a crowd and seduced every single person in attendance. He thrived on it.

Mark was quiet, mysterious, tall, dark, and handsome. He was bookish, reserved. He was a planner while Luke preferred spontaneity. Mark was far more calculating.

When it was time to kill the woman, Luke took the first step as Mark watched carefully, his eyes hungry. As Luke and the screaming started, however, Mark was immediately there and suddenly there was a unison to them that was unnerving. They didn't have to speak or look at each other. Standing by Luke's side, Mark was suddenly as charismatic as his brother and he turned to grin at Giselle as his hands wrapped around the woman's neck. Giselle watched contentedly. They were both electrifying. Mark had lost his reservation and began to lose his tightly held self-control. Giselle wondered if this made Mark the more dangerous one.

As the woman's pulse stopped, the brothers calmed. Mark touched the woman's face, stroking her hair. Luke placed a kiss on her cheek.

When Luke was finished, he threw his head back in contentment and relaxation, his hair falling into his eyes.

"This was fun," he beamed to his brother, his smile carefree. Mark smiled back, his eyes still on the woman.

When Luke turned back to Giselle, his eyes were bloodshot and dilated. She smiled, satisfied; to her, that was a trait of a strong killer. His hair, usually kept slicked back from his face, had fallen into his eyes and once again, the brothers were identical. Giselle, however, rarely confused them. Luke was smug, comfortable, and charming; he was the wolf in sheep's clothing. He was dangerous. Mark was reserved, his eyes always hunting, always stalking.

Giselle smiled, content. They would do. Joe would be pleased at their evaluation.

Luke began towards Giselle, his hands red and his pulse beating wildly. Mark remained staring at the woman.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, slyly, grinning.

"Oui," Giselle replied, almost jealous that she hadn't been able to take part.

Luke winked at her and went to the kitchen to clean up. He had broken a sweat and his hair had become disheveled. He liked to be clean and presentable. If company dropped by, what would they say to see him in a state like this? Surely that was not a polite way to meet guests. His appearance and reputation were everything to him.

Mark remained looking at the woman, his heart rate slowly plateauing. He knew Giselle was still watching but he didn't care. He brushed the woman's hair out of her eyes and carefully finger combed it over her shoulder, fixing her shirt and rebuttoning her blouse. He touched her delicately, taking gentle care of her. He untied her hands and folded them in her lap, kissing her forehead.

When he turned towards Giselle, although his pulse had slowed, his hunger had not subsided. He walked towards her, stalking, hunting. A curious smile fell across Giselle's lips; what was he up to…

Mark stopped just inches from her and she could feel his body heat. His eyes were on her throat.

"What did you think?" he asked quietly, eyes not wandering.

She smiled, approvingly. "Very nice."

Mark's hand came up to touch Giselle's hair. She didn't need to move. He was no threat to her. He was a friend, an ally.

His fingers touched her throat gently, feeling her warm skin. He was only used to feeling cold skin of the people he touched.

"He gets touchy after a kill," Luke explained from behind her, "He's the sensitive one, aren't you, Mark?"

Mark didn't respond, his fingers tracing her collarbone, feeling her steady pulse.

Giselle felt hands on her waist but she knew that Mark hadn't moved. Warm breath came to the other side of her neck as Luke put his head on her shoulder. They had already worked together long enough for Giselle to know that Luke didn't respect personal space.

"Not to worry, Giselle," Luke said reassuringly, "Mark and I are very good at sharing."

"Very good," Mark reiterated, meeting her eyes. The look was calculating and diabolical. It excited her.

"A good kill always brings the family together," Luke beamed, grinning.

"Family time is important," Mark replied.

"I think Giselle, here, will do quite well with us," Luke said approvingly.

"Absolutely," Mark agreed, "Next time we'll even let her do the honors."

"It's about time," Giselle smiled, her accent thick.

Luke hugged her around her waist. "Caring is sharing."


	2. Chapter 2

Giselle was sick to death of babysitting Carlos. He jumped at every sound, peered out the window every ten minutes, and checked the phones every five. She watched him, and felt the same anxiety. She couldn't wait to kill him.

Luke promised her that she'd be the one to do it and she would hold him to his word. All this time cooped up in the hotel room with him; she deserved it.

"Man, I can't stay in here anymore," Carlos muttered, anxious, "I'm gonna die in here, man…"

"_Absolument_," Giselle chuckled.

"Damnit, can't you speak English?" Carlos growled, frustrated.

Giselle smiled. She would do whatever necessary to annoy him as he annoyed her. She could speak English, quite well actually, but she knew he hated it when she and the twins spoke in French to each other.

Giselle hadn't been surprised when Luke came back to the hotel earlier with a gunshot wound. Luke tended to make mistakes when he got excited. She hadn't been at all shocked when she heard that Ryan Hardy had inflicted the injury. She rolled her eyes at him. Damn fool probably let himself get shot for the bragging rights.

"I've never been shot before," Luke gloated, happy as a clam, showing off to her.

Giselle scoffed.

"You've been … grazed," she said in English, losing her tact and rolling her eyes. She hesitated for a second, losing her grasp of the word she was looking for.

Luke didn't hear it, still bragging about his official Ryan Hardy gunshot wound. He wished that she were as impressed with it as he was. He was slightly annoyed that she didn't see it his way, but he didn't let it ruin his good spirit.

When Emma continued to call, however, Luke's demeanor changed. Giselle felt the change in the atmosphere. She wondered if that was something like what the twins felt in reaction to each other.

When Mark suggested that Carlos call her back, Giselle was the first to respond. She turned to Luke rather than ask Mark what he was doing. Perhaps Luke and Mark had talked about this earlier or perhaps Luke knew exactly where Mark would go with this.

Instead, however, Luke turned the question on Mark immediately, genuinely confused by his request. Mark insisted that it was harmless and that he'd be careful, telling his brother rather than asking permission.

Giselle could see Luke's hard look to his brother in the mirror. He was telling him not to mess up anything.

And now there she waited with Carlos and Luke in the hotel room. Carlos wouldn't stop watching the window, waiting for some sign, waiting for the FBI to come barging in for him.

She imagined killing him and feeling his blood on her hands. She smiled as she could almost feel his pulse beat stronger, trying to save his body but with each pump, losing more and more of his blood. Luke would probably scold her for being so messy but he would still be proud. To hell, she was proud. She'd held her self-control this long.

Luke turned the news on, watching intently as they covered the story of the follower safe house being raided. He looked at Giselle briefly, gauging her reaction. She looked away, not wanting to give a reaction to that. They could have been easily taken, too.

Carlos rambled on about something again and Giselle begged Luke once more if she could kill him. Luke winked at her. "_Pas encore_."

They all stood when the door opened suddenly, Giselle immediately annoyed seeing that Mark brought Emma back. It had to be Emma. Who else would it be?

Mark introduced her to them as if it were no issue. Luke, however, outright stated that it wasn't the best idea and questioned Mark's actions.

"It's okay, she's cool," Mark said, trying to convince Luke that he'd made the smart decision and that he'd come to it himself.

Giselle stalked towards them and behind Mark, sizing up Emma.

"_Oooh Mark a une petite cherie_," she teased, still annoyed.

"_C'est pas une petite cherie_," Mark defended, he made this decision and he would not be teased for it.

"_C'est pas un autre de plus_," Luke countered.

Giselle agreed. She was not one of them. And "them" referred to her, Luke, and Mark. Carlos was a means to an end, one that she would gladly make.

She didn't like Emma being there. She didn't want her there. The less people, the easier they could go undetected. They had been successful with just the three of them.

Giselle was dominant, independent. Luke was drawn to her because she mirrored his strengths. She didn't look to the twins for approval. They were a team and they worked seamlessly.

She was already annoyed that Emma would challenge her. She could sense that Emma was used to being the only woman in the picture. She had an arrogance that annoyed Giselle.

"Why should we keep you around?" Luke asked, also disliking her already. He was annoyed that Mark had brought here there without consulting him first. Now he had to clean up this mess and make it work.

Emma rattled off how she was important to Joe and how he cared about her. Giselle rolled her eyes. Women always thought they were important to great men. She looked at Emma and wondered how many pounds she'd lost since Joe "died". She'd lost significant muscle tone, though Giselle doubted she'd ever been strong at all.

"See, the girl's a bitch," Carlos said, retorting as Emma said that he was just an errand boy.

"But… my brother likes her," Luke said calmly, turning to Mark, who sat patiently on the bed. He knew it was better for Luke to come around to things than to force it on him; he knew how to make him think it was his idea all along.

"And… no one likes you," Luke said, sliding the blade from his pocket into Carlos' neck.

Carlos' hands flew to his neck, blood spurting, throat gurgling.

Giselle jumped from her place on the bed, furious.

"Hey! You dick," she growled, "He was mine to kill!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I forgot!" Luke said, caught off guard. He'd forgotten he promised Carlos to Giselle.

Luke bent over Carlos as Giselle stormed out of the room, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! He's still breathing!" he said desperately, "You can finish him off!"

"_Oh tais-toi, tu es egoiste_," she said from the doorway, annoyed and angry, calling Luke a selfish, little ass.

"Oh come on!" Luke pleaded, "Don't be like that! Giselle!"

He ran after her to apologize, leaving Carlos to bleed on the floor.

"Giselle, come on, I forgot!" Luke said, begging her, "I'm sorry!"

"You are full of shit," she growled, "You knew how much I wanted to kill him!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Luke said, his hand in his hair. He tried to touch her but she stepped away from him.

"Don't you dare," she threatened, "You promised me!"

"I'm sorry, Giselle," Luke said again, hands open flat, surrendering.

"You and Mark got to kill Heather and after babysitting Carlos, he was mine! I deserved it!" she said, anger in her veins.

Luke sighed, changing his voice, and calming. "You know I don't think right when I'm excited. You know I'm rash and uncontrollable. You know I'm messy to handle."

Giselle rolled her eyes. If only that was the half of it. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mark fucked it up by bringing Emma here and I had to turn it into a positive. This was for us, Giselle," Luke said softly, stepping towards her, "You know that family comes first."

Giselle rolled her eyes. "I get the next one."

Luke smiled, putting his hands on her arms.

"I promise," he said, kissing her forehead, "You know that I can't have you mad at me."

Giselle scoffed. "You're still a dick."

"Fair enough," Luke grinned.

* * *

Agh! I hate having to balance between restating what happened in episodes and adding my own pieces. This is why I don't write while a series progresses- too many things change and I have to go along with it. I feel like my writing took a significant nose dive in this whole project. I get in my own groove and then have to continue the important parts of the series.

I started writing this with a certain direction in mind but after episode 3, I'm starting to suspect that Giselle is the twin's older sister… and that'd just be awkward… So we'll see what happens to this one.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when they checked into the hotel. Giselle had gotten them two rooms using one of her many fake IDs. She was the only one whose picture was not all over the news. She batted her eyelashes and explained that she was getting the rooms for her boss's business trip and thanked the receptionist.

Immediately dropping her smile once she was out of view, she replaced it with her annoyed scowl, letting the twins, Emma, and Lily in through the service entrance. Lily always insisted on having her own room and everyone agreed with it. It was easier to let her have her way.

That left her, Luke, Mark, and Emma to share the other room. Giselle was already dripping in disdain of it.

They didn't speak as they brought the bags in and Giselle began to set up the phones and organized them effortlessly. Luke took note of the fire escapes and emergency exits, double checking the adjacent room occupancies. As Giselle finished with the phones, she noticed Emma standing in the middle of the room, lost but trying to act cool.

Mark stood next to her, used to Giselle and Luke getting everything set up.

"Layout's easy enough," Luke said, coming back in the room and taking off his jacket, "Multiple escape routes. Enough innocent bystanders to cause a distraction if necessary."

"The phones are ready," Giselle reminded him, plugging the last one in and checking its battery, "Though I doubt he'd call now, anyways."

"Why not?" Emma asked, outraged and volatile.

Giselle rolled her eyes and Luke saw it, glaring at her to be nice. She scoffed.

"If he turned on the news, he'd see that your safehouse was compromised and its occupants either killed or arrested. He might think that they were behind all we've done," Giselle said as slowly as she could so Emma could understand her thick accent.

She hated how ugly her voice sounded in English but with Emma there, she'd have to do it more often. She was sure that Mark would insist on it. He would want his pet to understand everything.

"She's right," Luke said, "We need to execute the next step quicker than anticipated. Joe needs to know that we're still here."

"Let me do it," Emma started, "He doesn't know you. He knows me. If he sees that I'm still here and loyal, he might come to me."

Giselle scoffed again. "He hasn't contacted you in a year. It seems he doesn't want to come to you."

Emma glared. "You don't know him. He's been in hiding for a reason. It's complicated. But I may be able to draw him out."

"If a man wants you, he wants you," Giselle retorted, crossing her arms, "There's nothing complicated about it. If he doesn't want you, well, that's it."

Mark glared at her but Luke smiled proudly. Giselle had a very basic, honest view of the world. She didn't believe in hurt feelings or sensitivity. He enjoyed that about her.

"Ladies," Mark intervened, "We'll figure out who gets to kill who later. We'll just speed up that aspect of the plan and it'll all be fine. Let's settle down now."

If Luke didn't know Giselle better, he wouldn't have seen her eyes almost roll out of her head. She did not want to play nice with Mark's new pet.

Giselle could tell that Emma didn't like being considered Mark's. Mark was the one who brought her, who was defending her, who tried to bring her in with Giselle. Emma did not want to play nice either. Giselle knew that Emma was used to giving the orders and having control. She could see that not having control was making her uneasy.

Luke took his shirt off, running his hands through his hair, winking at Emma.

"It's late," he explained, "Let's get moving early tomorrow."

He took off his jeans and got into bed in his boxers, settling in like he was at home.

Mark followed, his shirt falling on the bed. Emma caught his eye.

"I can leave my shirt on if you'd like," he offered. Emma didn't respond.

Giselle chuckled seeing Emma so uncomfortable. Little did she know that the twins had no personal boundaries or any kind of shame. They never felt uncomfortable so you may as well not either.

Giselle went to the bathroom and when she emerged, she strode out in simply her bra and panties, comfortable as if she were wearing an evening gown. Luke watched her from across the room. All he could think about was how absolutely French she was. Even the way she walked was French. Especially how comfortable she was wearing almost absolutely nothing.

Emma tried not to look but Giselle moved like liquid, even if she was half naked in a room with a total stranger.

"Is there a problem?" Giselle asked, honestly not caring one bit.

Emma shook her head angrily, not wanting to appear weak or unsure.

"Luke, come, I need to inspect your wound," Giselle said, knowing fully well that Luke would love any chance to show it off.

He grinned and quickly went to her, bearing her his shoulder, and watching her reaction.

As she cleaned and inspected it, Emma could see Luke watching Giselle gazing down at her as she tended to him. He watched her curiously, pleased and content that she was giving him this attention.

"Do you think it'll scar?" he asked hopefully.

"I told you, you were grazed," Giselle scoffed, "If I were any good, you wouldn't have any mark."

In a swift movement, Giselle took the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it over Luke's shoulder.

Luke hissed and scowled.

"But yes, now you will scar," Giselle explained, "Happy now?"

Luke tried not to grin in triumph. Leaning down, he kissed her, hands on her waist and drawing her in. Her hips met his and she pushed him away.

"_Mon dieu_," she scolded, "At least let me clean you up."

Luke grinned, proud, and boastful; smug.

Giselle cleaned up Luke's wound and bandaged it, not taking notice of Emma watching.

"_Eh bien, Mark? Pourrais-tu lire ce soir_?" she asked, eyes still on Luke's skin.

"_Oui, je vais,"_ Mark replied, reaching for his book.

Giselle smiled, knowing that Emma must hate hearing them speak French as much as Carlos hated it. Oh well, she wasn't one of them anyways.

Giselle finished with Luke's wound as she listened to Mark read. Mark always read to them at night. Luke had encouraged it as part of their family activities. He always reiterated that family time was important.

Their dynamic had changed, however. Although Luke and Mark were twins and Luke gravitated towards Giselle, they worked well together and were perfectly balanced. With Emma here, however, Luke wondered how this would shift. It was no longer just the three of them.

* * *

Eh I just decided to go with it and see what happened. As of right now, technically I could go along with next week's episode (if I can wait that long!) but we'll see what happens in it. I'm sure they'll kill off Mark, Luke, or Giselle at some point this season- they tend to kill everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Luke hadn't been surprised that Lily asked Giselle to stay back and take care of David. It was often that they were cleaning up after Mark's mistakes.

Giselle was more than capable of handling it herself. Luke had watched her put the garotte into her backpack and he grinned. How utterly French of her…

He had been worried about her when he didn't hear back from her immediately, especially since Joe had finally arrived. He'd wanted Giselle to be there for it, she'd played such an important role.

When she finally called and said she'd arrived off the train, he was eager to collect her. He wanted her to meet Joe very badly. He'd wanted to take Mark with him, noticing how Mark was gravitating towards Emma. Luke would need to keep an eye on him.

Lily had denied him Mark, however, and offered his friend, insisting and ordering sweetly as she always did. Luke grit his teeth but got over it, making the long drive to get Giselle.

When they'd arrived and Giselle was not in sight, he began to worry. Then seeing Ryan and hearing the gunshots, he became furious. Ryan had gone after Giselle. Had he killed her?

While trying to kill Ryan himself, however, his comrade had fallen.

When Giselle suddenly appeared in the factory beside him, he was relieved. He was furious that Ryan killed his brother, close by bond. He could barely look at Giselle. He barely felt any relief that she was alive.

He'd meant what he said when he told her she was his number one and that he didn't want anything to happen to her. His bond with Giselle was different than his bond with anyone else. Even Mark.

He was pissed that Ryan had gotten to her, angry that she'd been hurt in the process, noticing her limp hand, but furious that Ryan had killed his friend.

Luke had been so angry that his blood boiled. Once he'd quickly made sure that Giselle was okay, his anger returned. He was deadset on killing Ryan Hardy.

He was so enraged and fueled by anger, that he'd hunted Ryan, he and Giselle circling the house where he was sure Ryan had hid.

It was he who had been so angry that he went after Ryan. It was he who encouraged Giselle to enter that house with him. It was he who had gotten her killed.

He hadn't been prepared to see her lifeless on the floor. He was sure he'd see Ryan Hardy there instead.

The breath left his chest as he saw Giselle's frozen eyes. He'd dropped to his knees, pulling her close. He hadn't seen this. He hadn't thought she could die.

Luke never cried, never shed a tear, but holding Giselle limp in his arms dragged every tear he'd ever had stored up. He sobbed so hard, he almost choked.

Not Giselle. She was a fighter. She was tough. She was stone cold. He'd never worried about her safety.

He couldn't leave her lying there on the floor. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let go of her. He couldn't say goodbye.

And how there he sat, in the car with Giselle's body in the front seat with him. He held her, sobbing against her neck.

He thought that any second, she'd wake up and slap him for being so silly. Perhaps she'd want to drag him into the backseat, excited by the thrill of hunting Ryan Hardy.

But no… she was dead.

Luke had never mourned over anyone or anything. The emotion had been alien to him his entire life. He had never felt grief or fear.

Now he felt both.

He grieved over Giselle, feeling absolutely lost. He'd meant it when he said she was his number one. She was far more capable than Mark, a much better ally, much better friend. Giselle complimented everything he was. She matched his prowess and intellect. She balanced his too quick thinking.

And he grieved over her.

He was gripped in numbness. He couldn't bring her back. He couldn't save her. The other part to him was gone.

And he felt the fear. Fear that he would lose everything. He always had control, always planned the next move, always considered every option… but he hadn't been able to stop this. He felt his entire being crash to his knees.

Giselle was gone.

Mark couldn't make up for it. Lily couldn't make up for it. Even Joe Carroll couldn't make up for it. Nothing was worth losing her and nothing could balance it.

He had nothing left of her. All he had was the scar she'd turned his gunshot wound from Ryan Hardy into. He could still feel her fingers touching his skin, tending to him, the heat in her eyes.

He touched her face, feeling her cold and limp. Luke held her close just one last time.

And he grieved over her.


End file.
